Still Your Prince Charming
by livefreely9
Summary: I just had to. This is a two-shot about Justin and Courtney. I just recently fell a little in love with the couple. Please read and review. Don't worry I still love DxC too... Sucky summary better story...
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories….but there is a very valid reason…**

…**.I kind of REALLY strongly support the JustinxCourtney couple….So I couldn't really bring myself to update my stories because there against one of my major favorite characters and couple. (I love them all)**

**So I wanted to write a JustinxCourtney fanfic. Just because I love that pairing now. **** So I just wanted to write a fanfiction accordingly. **

**Although I still like the DuncanxCourtney pairing, don't get me wrong I do. But I would for JXC to happen on the fifth season of total drama. That would make my day **

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama or its characters **

"Come on Courtney!" Duncan shouted "I wasn't thinking okay?"

"You're never thinking about what you do you jerk! You just go out of your way and do it!" Courtney retorted.

Courtney and Duncan were yet again arguing at the hotel the contestants were being forced to stay at. Let me explain, after the Total Drama World Tour Finale all 24 contestants had swum to another one of Hawaii's smaller island close by to escape the falling ruble and flowing lava. Once they were there Chris said they had to wait here for help while he and chef supposedly "went to get help" in the total drama copter. Fat chance they'd be back.

But this was not one of Courtney and Duncan's regular fights, this time Duncan was trying to get Courtney to take him back. Let me explain again, Gwen had realized what a sweet guy Trent had always been to her from the beginning and after watching some re-runs of TDI had finally come to her senses and got back together with him. Leaving Duncan single.

"You are only coming to me now because Gwen got back together with Trent!" she exclaimed through sobs.

"Come on babe! We both know that's not true!" he reasoned

She didn't answer. She knew it was true, and she knew that he knew as well.

"Courtney, I never should have cheated on you with Gwen, I was confused!" he paused "I didn't know what I had until it was gone…" his teal blue eyes looked pleading and sad. Courtney's heart was saying to take him back, but her brain was saying that it was a mistake.

He slid his arm around her waist and tried to manage a half-smile, but it ended up being a smirk. Showing that he had no real emotional attraction to her, it was purely physical.

"Well, you'll have some time to figure it out now…." She said shrugging of his arm. She did want to get back together with him…very badly…but she couldn't when she knew that he only wanted her because she was his last resort. Tears brimmed her onyx eyes, threatening to fall.

"Really? You're really just going to leave me like this? What about all we ever had? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he inquired. Grabbing her shoulders so that she was facing him.

"It means the world to me! But It sure didn't mean anything to you!" she screamed fighting his grip.

"I am not just going to let you leave like this Courtney, I want you back and I KNOW you want me back!" she yelled tightening his grip.

"Let go of me!" she demanded "I don't want to be with you when I know you don't love me anymore."

He still didn't release his grip. Courtney's shoulders where know starting to ache because of his strength.

"I said let me go!" she exclaimed again. He did nothing.

"She said to let her go." A deep male voice stated, walking into the room crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Duncan. Two pairs of blue eyes caught in a death glare.

"Get lost Justin! This has nothing to do with you!" he spat.

Courtney had been turned away from the door, so she was startled when she heard that Justin was trying to help her.

"It has to do with Courtney, and she said to let her go. Now do it." He stated again. His glare solid

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Duncan chuckled darkly.

"Oh me? Nothing, but I bet your parole officer would love to see this from the security tapes." He threatened. Pointing to the small and nearly unnoticeable camera in the corner of the room.

Duncan looked up at the camera and growled knowing he had him beat. Courtney felt a little relief from this knowing he couldn't hurt her.

"FINE! You want her so bad you can have her!" he spat pushing Courtney backwards. She would have fallen flat on her back if not for the awaiting arms of the male model.

Courtney looking up into the eyes of her savior. He gave her a quick reassuring smile. A real smile. Courtney blushed when she noticed that he was still holding her.

"She isn't that great anyways…her flame is all burned out…"** (A/N: A quote from 17 again if you've ever seen it.)** Duncan chuckled darkly under his breath.

This broke a nerve in Justin's brain and he suddenly had the intention to kill. He tensed up and clenched his teeth. He gives Duncan the scariest glare he could manage. It even scared Courtney a little. Courtney didn't want anyone to get hurt over her, especially Justin. She sensed him tense up and put her hand on his arm to stop him from starting a fight.

"Get lost Duncan." She demanded. Finding her confidence again.

"You can't tell me what to do you- "Duncan started before Duncan started

"Don't you dare say it, just go." Justin seethed

Duncan looked to him, then me. As if thinking if she was actually worth it.

"Fine. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Hear that Courtney?" he screamed storming out of the room.

As I watched him leave I thought of all the time Courtney had wasted with him. All the time on the island, and the lawsuit I had put my lawyers through to get back on the second season. More importantly, ever tear she had wasted on him.

"Courtney?" Justin asked timidly. As if he said anything louder that she would start crying or break in half.

She was still in his arms, but she didn't mind because at that moment it was safest place on the planet to her. His arms were strong and his embrace warm. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. Then she remembered what she done to him during the Princess Pride challenge on Total Drama Action. Another mistake she had made thinking it would make Duncan notice her.

She got out of his soft embrace and started to walk out the room tears finally falling down her face. She didn't want sympathy from someone who she had treated so horribly. It made her feel terrible because she didn't deserve it. Plus she had never been one to let people inside, even when the pain was un-bearable. She just let it eat away inside of her, she didn't want anyone's help.

Walking away from him without a word probably wasn't the nicest thing to do ether, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt a sudden tinge of guilt in her gut for leaving Justin after all he did.

"Courtney wait!" Justin called.

Courtney kept walking but at a pace slow enough that Justin would be able to easily catch up with her.

"Wait." He said again gently taking her wrist. She then turned her tear-stained face to him.

"What?" she asked a little bit harsher than intended.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked gently grazing her shoulder. It stung only slightly.

She was a bit taken back by this. Why did he care so much? She wondered.

"Why should you care? I thought you were supposed to hate me..." She questioned

"What are you talking about? I had to help you. Duncan was hurting-

"I pushed you off a three story tower! Just to get invincibility! Aren't you angry?" she exclaimed.

" did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked again.

Courtney's POV

I couldn't believe how concerned he was being. Just for me. I was confused and flattered at the same time.

"I'm fine. Know can you please tell me why you're so concerned." I knew neither on us would get an answer with this back-and-forth.

"…." He didn't answer at first. "…..*sigh* remember when I said that same day that you were the most beautiful and smartest girl I had ever met?" he questioned

"Yeah..." I breathed. I felt my heart flutter as he looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I noticed that they sparkled with more emotion than Duncan's ever could for me.

"Well….. As of right know… that still goes..." he stated. Shoving his hands into his pockets.

My heart was beating out of my chest when he said this. The same way it did when he first took my hand and said that to me on that day. I never thought I had feelings for Justin then, and I was still trying to figure it out now.

I looked at him with a blank expression. Not knowing what to do. My heart had been toyed with and broken so many times this past season that I had forgotten how to trust people.

"Look…I'm sorry that was stupid of me to go out and say that, I know you just broke up with Duncan and Al used you and all…so…yeah.." He stumbled on his words walking away.

I stood there for a moment pondering what had just happened. Was I dreaming? Was this real? I couldn't believe Justin still liked me after all this time. Even though he's not too bright he is the only guy to ever make me feel special. Like I was the most important girl in the world. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realize that chasing after Duncan wasn't ever worth it.

Justin's POV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Man! Now I sound like Trent! I totally just ruined any chance I had with her! I criticized myself walking away from her. She'll probably never speak to me again.

"Justin…wait." She said softly

I stopped dead in my tracks. This was either really good or really bad.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked me. Small smiles forming in the corners of her lips. I felt my face go red. I must have looked so stupid! I male model in a rock band blushing over a girl. Although Courtney isn't just any girl to me. She's special.

I always kind of saw her, but I never knew of my real feeling until I had seen her as someone besides the over-competitive Courtney. I saw her real beauty. Her inner beauty. Something I had never seen in a girl before. I have had a little crush on her ever since.

"Yes. Yes I do." I answered.

She smiled again, and wiped the remaining tears clear from her face. I hated to see her cry. When Duncan was hurting her then, and when he was treating her like trash the entire season my hatred for him grew.

Then she did something unexpected. I suddenly felt her arms wrap around my neck in a hug. I timidly out my hands on her waist as well. Normally I'm really smooth with girls... but those girls were just the ones I would date for two minutes then dump, I didn't want to dump Courtney. I never really felt for someone the way I felt for her….. It was weird, but great at the same time.

"So…does this mean I get another shot at being your prince charming?" I questioned

"As long as you promise that I'll always be your princess." She whispered.

We pulled away slightly just for a moment. Our lips where just centimeters apart. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in, she did also. When our lips met my stomach was doing back flips. She was my princess. She always was, I just hadn't saved her from the _real_ dragon until know.

We stood there for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds before I heard the voice on the inter-com of one very annoying host.

"Hey guess what Campers? We came back! Weird right? Well, anyways I want all 24 contestants in the main lobby now! We found a way to get back! McLean out!"

We both scowled at the man who always seemed to come at the wrong time. Although my mood quickly changed when Courtney spoke up.

"So…..Is that our queue to go live happily ever after?" she questioned

"Yeah...I think it is." I answered. Kissing her again with more passion and lust than before.

**So? What do you guys think? Sappy? Fluffy? OOC? Please leave me your reviews! This will probably be a two-shot story. **

**So the more Reviews I get the faster I will update. And I am open to suggestions. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Other chapter I bring to you! **** And thanks for pointing out that I was changing perspectives and it was getting confusing….because I know now not to do that. **

**This is the last chapter… *sad face* but if anyone has any requests for JustinxCourtney couple one-shots or two-shots I will be happy to write them **** or Courtney anyone really. NO SLASH! I don't roll like that (no offense to anyone who reads/writes slash)**

Courtney's POV 

Wow…just wow. Justin. I never would have guessed we would be an item, but here we are. I never knew I had feelings for him….I never really thought about it.

"Hey beautiful." A familiar voice chirped in my ear. I felt a warm arm snake around my waist.

Justin had caught up to me while we were boarding the boat. Chris had "out of the kindness of his heart" rented a boat to get us back to shore and home safely….well alive anyways. The boat seemed so out of place here on the sunny shores and crystal waters of Hawaii.

It was a large passenger boat. Rusted and creaking as the waves of the Pacific lapped at the hull.

"Justin." I breathed, elated to see my new boyfriend.

I looked behind me, still in his embrace and saw his bright blue eyes sparkling. The cool sea wind was blowing his hair. I watched the dark brown locks sway across his perfectly framed face. His smile was so warm, so welcoming. Don't even get me started on the muscles I could see through his shirt.

"See anything you like?" I chuckled rhetorically. Damn I must have been staring.

I blushed red but oddly, I didn't feel angry. I actually felt all bubbly.

Did I really just say bubbly? Ugh! I sound like...

"NOOOOO! No! I don't want to go on the boat! Anything but a boat!" Katie squealed

Yeah…like her.

Justin and I both turned over to watch the scene un-folding. Katie apparently is afraid of large boats; lovely.

"Katie! You don't want to be stuck in Hawaii forever do you?" Sadie exclaimed.

Katie looked at her friend with a "are you kidding?" kind of look.

"Let me re-phrase that…." Sadie started. "Do you want to be stuck here forever without me with here with you?"

Katie stopped mid-hysterics to look at her BFFFL

"Poor Katie…" I sighed following Justin into the passenger area of the large boat.

I think the inside of the boat would be expected by the outside appearance but I still found it disgusting. Birds were nesting in the rafters leaving droppings on some of the seats. Some seats were missing cushions or just plain missing. I think there's a dead body in here because the air smells like rotting flesh. I covered my nose before my eyes stared to burn. Justin did the same.

"What _is _this?" Heather sneered.

"This is a boat Heather, so people can travel on water." Alejandro motioned like Heather was a small girl.

I have to say, for someone who nearly drowned in lava he didn't look that bad. A few stiches and scars with a slight limp, but he still had his looks.

Heather shot him a death glare as Chris walked into the room.

"Hello campers! Liking the boat?" he asked. No one answered.

"Well… too bad for you then. Anyways, I have been told to inform you that we should be docking California in about 8 hours." Multiple groans were heard throughout the room. "Suck it up!" he shouted.

"Oh, and BTW this will all be shot for season special purposes…so…." He droned, leaving the room.

He didn't come back. I nudged Justin on the arm.

"Come on; let's go up to the sky deck. I bet it's nicer up there." I reasoned

"Cool." He replied

Little did the young couple know that they were being secretly followed.

_On the sky deck_

"So you're really going to become a lawyer?" Justin asked emphasizing the word lawyer.

"Are you seriously going to be a male model?" I retorted playfully

"Hey I asked first!" Justin laughed.

"Well I asked second, therefore I should answer second." I answered matter-o-fact

"Oh yeah?" he whispered bringing his face closer to mine. I leaned in slowly. Closing my eyes I awaited our lips to connect, but of course….

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice questioned from behind us. I stiffened fearing it could be Duncan at first, but then realized the voice was more feminine.

I head did a whiplash looking for the source of the voice, and I turned to see Bridgette smiling smugly in the doorway of the stairwell.

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! You guys are just so cute together!" she squealed.

We both seemed to shoot her a death glare because her expression turned from adoration to fear.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go, but you better take good care of her buster or I will…." She thought about her threat for a moment "….get Eva to do some…serious damage!" she finished. Sending me a thumbs-up and walking back down the stairs.

"She means well." I smiled to Justin. He chuckled.

"Yeah…now, where were we?" he smirked.

I didn't answer him, I already knew. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought his lips down to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face before our lips touched, sending my mind into a state of perpetual bliss. As our lips danced, and I was close enough to feel his steady heart beat in his chest. I didn't even mind when he put his arms on my waist, because I knew he wouldn't go too far. I trusted him some.

Justin's POV

_Later _

I was sitting on the sky deck still. Courtney had fallen asleep in my arms. Her head resting gently in my lap. My arms wrapped securely and almost protectively around her waist. I could hear her faint breathing pace in sync with the rise and fall of her chest.

I had always sort of imagined us together but I thought I was kidding myself. I don't know _why_, I'm a super-hot rock star who could have any crazed fan girl he wanted. But then again, Courtney wasn't just any girl. To me especially.

I felt Courtney stir and slowly awaken. She got up and starched her arms over her head, releasing a slight yawn.

"Well, look who it is, sleeping beauty awake from her slumber." I smirked

"Ha Ha." She laughed sarcastically giving me a half-awake smile.

"Attention campers!" Our egotistical host boasted over the intercom. "We will be docking in 20 minutes! So say your good-byes now! Cause you never know if you guys will see each other ever again! _Ever!_ Just saying….*cough* Justin *Cough* Courtney *cough*."

My stomach sank. That's right! How were I and Courtney going to stay in touch? Let alone have a relationship! She could live on the other side of Canada for all I knew.

I knew she was thinking the same thing because she looked at my with a look of worry and sadness that just broke my heart.

"And make sure to make it really dramatic…you know ratings and stuff." He interrupted again. I scowled at the intercom.

"How are we going to keep in touch?" I finally asked turning back to Courtney.

"I don't know…" she finally answered sadly.

My face feel. I was so close. No. I was here, and now everything was going to just fall apart. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"But we WILL make it work." Courtney reassured. I felt my heart jump up into my throat again.

"I'm so happy you said that." I replied wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close. We stayed there for what seemed like forever, and then I saw land come hazily into the horizon. I knew it was now or never.

"Courtney?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" she replied

The words almost got caught in my throat.

"I know we've only been together for a short time and all, but from the time we have had…I think….I think I love you." I choked out.

Her expression was unreadable for a few moments, I figured the worst, but then she smiled! Smiled!

"Justin…I love you too." She replied. We kissed again. I knew right then that when we got off this boat, it would be the start of mine and Courtney's long life together.

**Awwww! It's SO FLUFFY! **** But what do YOU guys think? Fluffy? Funny? I want to know! TELL ME! **

**Anyways…remember to put in those story suggestions too!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
